The Contractor shall plan and carry out an evaluation of the impact of the National information Infrastructure on health care, research, or public health. To the extent applicable, the contractor shall evaluate methods to preserve the privacy of individual health data while also providing efficient access for legitimate health care, research and public health purposes. The contractor shall also assess the utility of emerging health data standards in health applications of advanced communications and computing technologies. This specific approach taken by Georgetown University is entitled "Project Phoenix; Scrutinizing Telemedicine Testbed." It is a hypotheses driven formal evaluation program based on technically mature and clinically significant RDPM network. The network links Georgetown University medical Center, a remote outpatient kidney dialysis clinic, and a nephrologist's home. Within the Georgetown University Medical Center, an extensive network consisting of a radiological imaging nodes and hospital information system that will provide support to the nephrologist's at the medical center and at home is already in existence. The primary functions of the network are to provide telemedicine services to renal dialysis patients, to create, manage, transfer and use electronic health data, and to provide decision support and information services for caregivers. Project Phoenix will test the general hypothesis that by facilitating electronic interactive communication among tertiary level physicians and patients at other institutional levels, the NII will improve the quality of patient care and lower costs to patients, physicians and the health care system. The contractor will develop a clinical economic model based on RDPM network service. A new challenge posed by the advent of electronic data is to meet the demand for better access to clinical and administrative information while maintaining the confidentiality of individual patient records. Project Phoenix will examine the general hypothesis that when managed according to established information security practices consisting of a management approach and technological capabilities, the electronic system provides better access and better protection than the paper-based system.